halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Human Government
The United Human Government was the government for humanity shortly after the Human-Covenant War. It was founded with the intent of leading humanity into a new golden era, and to counter the 'flaws' of the previous United Earth Government and United Nations Space Command. Background After the Human-Covenant and Human/Sangheili-Flood war ended, due to Thel 'Vadam killing the Prophet of Truth and John-117 "Master Chief" destroying the Ark and the Flood with it, humanity's enemies were either gone or too disorganized to pose a threat. However, few humans remained, and although many colonies that had remained hidden or survived now revealed themselves, humanity had hard times to experience. And to guide it through these hard times, humanity wanted a strong government. Shortly after the war ended, politicians, military officials and many others met in Sydney to discuss humanity's future. Their previous enemies, th Sangheili, also attended the meeting, and the aid of the Sangheili was ensured. Plans for humanity's restart was made, including the Sangheili and the other former Covenant races providing resources for humanity to use (in order to repay their debt to humanity, whom they had honored, but been unable to help). With Covenant technology and resources made available for humanity, and with long and intense studies of Forerunner structures and artifacts (such as the Ark Portal on Earth), technological advancements was made at an incredibly, almost unbelievably, high rate. With the new resources available, new technology could be constructed and used to aid in humanity's rebuild efforts. Flash-cloning, although still expensive, became completely reliable, allowing the cloning of humans to increase the population. While it was too expensive to completely restore the population, it was enough to help it greatly on the way. In late 2554, after almost two years, the constitution had been successfully written for the new human government, called the United Human Government (replacing 'earth' with 'human' was deemed a good PR; a way to prevent new rebel movements suspecting 'earth first' policies). The first Chairman of the UHG was Malik Johnson, an arab-american civilian and one of the most intense followers of the new constitution, while the position of Secretary-General of the new UHG Parliament was given to Isaac Andersen, a former UNSC Vice Admiral. Lord Terrence Hood remained as Chairman of the reorganized Security Committee and Chief of Naval Operations. Together, the three leaders began the important task of leading humanity into a brighter future. The UNSC, previously roughly the leading state inside the state, was absorbed into UHG, no longer a seperate entity. Military As years passed, individual wealth and technological advancements caused human economy, welfare and population to go skyrocket, developing and advancing at a rate unparalleled in earlier human history. However, technological advancements and wealth advanced faster than the population numbers, and humanity still counted as the smallest race in 2575. To counter these hardly-ignored problems, the UHG started working long and hard to change their military doctrine to counter their low numbers (due to the threat of the resurgence of the Covenant). In a few years, the UHG leaders and Parliament had decided and effectively planned out a new doctrine. Human soldiers would, while fewer than that of other races, be subjected to safe yet effective augmentation drugs and be fitted with the best possible equipment to keep up with their opponents' larger numbers. The military would also have access to designated flash-cloning equipment to be able to clone additional soldiers. However, in return, higher criteria had to be placed on potential recruits, in order to avoid incidents with the still not entirely risk-free augmentation drugs, genetic enhancement medications and new armor (MJOLNIR Mark VII Powered Assault Armor, a variant designed to keep most the advantages of the Mark VI, but also with the advantage to be available to any human with only minor enhancements). Thus, the total amount of soldiers recruited would be lower than that of the UNSC's before and during the Human-Covenant War. The UHG Navy was also reorganized. Instead of producing many cheap, simple vessels with light armament, human warships was fitted with top-of-the-line technology, while producing fewer ships in the end; energy shields, more advanced Magnetic Accelerator Guns and even Plasma torpedoes or Energy projectors became common and necessary on human ships. Ships would also often be refitted multiple times to keep up with the new and better weapons upgrades. Ships would also be larger, some in Covenant Assault Carrier size class. However, fewer ships available accidentally made it harder to keep sizeable garrisons on every human colony. Instead, some select colonies would be turned into Military Centers, also called Sector Centers (because the centers' area of jurisdiction would be called sectors). With the Sector Centers having a large fleet, slipspace portal prototypes based on the Ark Portal was constructed in the Center systems, connecting to every system in the sector, allowing near-instantenous travel to any system requiring naval assistance. The consequence of this complete reorganization of the military and the creation of the new doctrine caused humanity to wield the most powerful army and fleet in the Milky Way Galaxy, although its small size kept it from overwhelming the galaxy's other races. Rank Structure Compared to pre-Human-Covenant War ranking systems, the UHG started using a simplified rank structure. Although keeping the most important and notable ranks, several ranks were omitted. Also, with the Marine Corps, Air Force and Army being abolished and instead united into Naval Infantry (for the army and marines) and Naval Force (for the Air Force), as Navy subdivisions, marine, air force and army ranks were completely removed, instead taking on the simplified naval ranks (as a consequence putting all military divisions under Naval jurisdiction). Recent History